Striatal transplantation of neurotransmitter cells, immunoisolated within a permselective polymer membrane capsule, represents a novel approach to the treatment of Parkinson's disease. The technique has had promising results in several rodent models, and primate studies are underway. The overall objective of our research is to complete the developments necessary for widespread medical acceptance of immunoisolated cellular transplantation in the treatment of neural diseases. One unachieved prerequisite to such acceptance is unequivocal demonstration of capsule integrity and complete segregation of the foreign material from the host. Accordingly, the specific objective of this proposal is to develop and validate an in vitro assay of individual capsule integrity based upon antibody-mediated complement lysis of encapsulated PC12 cells.